There is a growing interest in the development of vehicles that are highly automated and increasingly interactive with the vehicle users (e.g., autonomous vehicles, highly-assisted vehicles (HAD), advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), etc.). With the development of such vehicles, there also is a growing recognition of the need for high precision mapping or location data to ensure optimal autonomous operation and related vehicle navigation functions. Accordingly, service and content providers (e.g., mapping data providers) face significant technical challenges to determining and presenting precision or error information about location data for points on the globe (e.g., expected Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) error or other location sensing error at a given location).